gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MGRza/Maximizing Speed in Gameplay
'Maximizing Speed in Gameplay:' This guide is different from the one I wrote helping speed up Reincarnation, this guide is here to help you show what items will maximize speed in different areas. *Faster Attacks means, Faster attacks, from any of the 9 categories such as Fight, Barter, Spy and so forth and on all actions such as Quests, Adventures, AvA and PtP. *Then the speed up grants that states faster Trade attacks applies the same as above but only under Trade categories such as Barter, Swindle and Bribe, the same goes for Faster Battle and Intrigue attacks, but only under their categories. *Another thing to keep in mind, each class such as Fight, Bribe, Spy , Aid and so on has a talent that can be given 8 point increasing that class’s attack speed by 24% in the end. *Then for Quest , the Martell Fealty has Sand Steed that has a premium talent for 10 gold that also grants 24% faster quest completion once 8 points has been invested. *Lastly, the Greyjoy fealty has Arms of the Kraken that grants 24% faster completion for adventures once 8 points has been invested. 'General Speed up:' 'Hand Item:' Podrick’s Axe 24, 24, 24 And 5% Faster attacks Now equipping 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals will grant the following bonus 1 Seal, 5,5,5 and 1 % Faster attacks. 6 Seals, 30,30,30 and 6% Faster Attacks Final Stats for item with Seals Podrick’s Axe with 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals 54,54,54 and 11 % Faster Attacks 'Body Item:' Now for body I couldn’t find a general item so below will be the best item for each class such as Battle, Trade or Intrigue, adding 6 mark of R’hillor Seals will add somewhat decent figures to the missing stats since the items aren’t general like Podrick’s Axe. 'Battle Item:' Robb Stark’s Armor 41,20,0 5% Faster Battle Attacks Final Stats for item with Seals Robb Stark’s Armor with 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals 71,50,30 and 5 % Faster Battle Attacks and 6% Faster Attacks Total Speed 11% 'Trade Item:' Khal Drogo’s Gold Belt 31,32,0 7% Faster Trade Attacks Final Stats for item with Seals Khal Drogo’s Gold Belt with 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals 61,62,30 and 7 % Faster Trade Attacks Attacks and 6% Faster Attacks Total Speed 13% 'Intrigue Item:' Daenerys’s Wedding Dress 0,23,44 5% Faster Intrigue Attacks Final Stats for item with Seals Daenerys’s Wedding Dress with 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals 30,53,74 and 5 % Faster Intrigue Attacks and 6% Faster Attacks Total Speed 11% 'Companion:' Now the ultimate Companion is the: *Mature Dragon which grants: 75,75,75 13% Faster Attacks ( Mature dragon has other passives, only listing speed passive) *or the Classed Mature Dragons which grants 85 to their specific class and 15% Faster attacks for their class. *The Adolescent Dragon grants 10% Speed and the Classed Adolescent Dragons grant 12% Speed on attacks, but as we know dragons aren’t the easiest items to obtain. *The Titan's Daughter grants grants 21,21,21 and 4% Faster Attacks, but can only be obtained from the Quarter Master 'Battle Item:' The Mountain's Horse 33,33,0 7% Faster Battle Attack. The Mountain's Horse with 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals 66,66,30 and 7 % Faster Battle Attacks and 6% Faster Attacks Total Speed 13% 'Trade Item:' Littlefinger's Ship 0,45,0 7% Faster Trade Attack Littlefinger's Ship with 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals 30,75,30 and 7 % Faster Trade Attacks and 6% Faster Attacks Total Speed 13% 'Intrgiue Item:' Manticore 0,0,44 7% faster Intrigue Attacks Manticore with 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals 39,30,74 and 7 % Faster Intrigue Attacks and 6% Faster Attacks Total Speed 13% The Valyrian 0,0,45 7% Faster Intrigue Attacks The Valyrian with 6 Mark of R’hillor Seals 30,30,75 and 7 % Faster Intrigue Attacks and 6% faster Attacks Total Speed 13% 'Speed Totals:' Now the above house several ways to improve your general speed: 'Battle Speed:' 11% Hand Item + 11% Body Item + 13% Companion ( Mountain's Horse) = 35% + 24% for Talents in Battle field = 59% Faster Ptp and AvA + 24% for Arms of the Kraken and + 24% for Sand Steed = Max Speed for Quests and Adventures at 70% 'Trade Speed:' 11% Hand Item + 13% Body Item + 13% Companion ( Littlefinger's Ship) = 37% + 24% for Tallents in Trade field =61% Faster PtP and AvA + 24% for Arms of the Kraken and + 24% for Sand Steed = Max Speed for Quests and Adventures at 70% 'Intrgiue Speed:' 11% Hand Item + 11% Body Item + 13% Companion ( Valyrian or Manticore) = 35% + 24% Talents in Intrigue field =59% Faster PtP and AvA + 24% for Arms of the Kraken and + 24% for Sand Steed = Max Speed for Quests and Adventures at 70% 'AvA Speed up:' To come Category:Blog posts